


Under My Skin

by larryfxcksdaily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 22-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Complete, M/M, Nervous Louis, Piercings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, it's barely there though, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfxcksdaily/pseuds/larryfxcksdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always wanted his belly button pierced. Now that he's 18 and can do what he wants, he's going to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Frank Sanatra's 'Under My Skin'  
> the Harry character in this is 2016, short hair Harry  
> I wrote this quick on my phone so I'm sorry in advanced for any mistakes xx

Since Louis was 13, he's been begging his mum to allow him to get his belly button pierced. His mother would always tell him he was too young or tell him to go ask his father. His father would tell him, "You don't want to do that son, that's gay." When Louis came out at 15, his fathers replies changed to, "I really don't want you doing that," granted, his father still wasn't completely accepting of Louis. 

Now that Louis was 18 and could do whatever the fuck he wants, thank you very much, he's marching out of his home to his car to drive to Lou's Lagoon Tattoo and Piercing. Lou Teasdale's place is known as one of the very best and Louis, of course, expects nothing but the best. 

Louis strides through the door of Lou's, a bell announcing his presence. 

"Hi," a heavily tattooed, pretty lady greets him. "I'm Lou, what can I do for you?" Oh. So  _that's_  Lou Teasdale, nice. "Um, yeah. I'm interested in getting my belly button pierced," "Awesome kid, go take a look at our belly jewelry, Harry will be right with you." 

Louis decided on a particularly sparkly iridescent piece of jewelry to match his personality.

Louis is ready for this, he is. But now that it's actually happening, maybe he's not. He's abit nervous.

And then this man walks over. "Hey mate. 'm Harry.  You're the navel?" and shit. Louis is not ready. 

This Harry person has a short, military style haircut and was wearing a floral shirt that showed of a number of tattoos on his arms. Louis didn't really think the combination went but it somehow worked. He followed him to the private room. 

"So, take a seat right here. I've already introduced myself, You are?" Harry motioned to the dentist looking chair as he spoke. 

"Right, yeah sorry. I'm Louis," 

"This your first piercing Louis?" Harry asked as he was sterilizing all the equipment he would need. 

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this forever but my parents... But now that I'm 18 and can do whatever the fuck I want, I'm going to do just that," 

"Sick man, I appreciate that," as Harry turns towards Louis, Louis notices his unbuttoned shirt that showed off a range of tattoos on his stomach and chest and... and  _nipple piercings._ Louis think he must get caught biting his lip and staring when Harry asks, "Are you nervous?" 

"Actually abit, yeah. Um, my dad has said that this would just be playing up the gay stereotype," Louis looks down at his hands as he says this but Harry looks up to thank his lucky stars. Gorgeous and gay. Sure of himself but not too sure of himself. 

"Oh babe, you're going to look so amazing," because this may be a place of work but Harry would really like to work on this lad. 

Louis felt a hot blush colour his cheeks. This guy is beautiful (and older) and if he's going to flirt Louis is going to do so right back. 

"I couldn't help but notice your nipple piercings, that hurt?" "Not rea-" Harry began to reply but Louis cut him off, "I hear that's good on people with sensitive nipples. Being played with and all that," 

Harry was clearly flustered and cleared his throat. "You ready?" Louis smirked, laying back satisfied. "As I'll ever be," 

Harry picked up a skin marker and asked Louis to lift his shirt out of the way, to which he happily complied, but for good measure he took it off completely. Harry acted like he didn't notice then drew a dot a half inche above Louis navel. Harry sat back and looked at his work, "How do you feel about that placement?" Louis just barley looked down before, "Perfect," he trusted Harry's judgement. With a smirk in his voice Louis asked, "What do you think?" Harry hummed as he scanned Louis from his belly, up his abs, to the panes of his chest, up his neck and face and met his eyes. "Perfect," Harry whispered, keeping eye contact. "Yeah, perfect." They smiled at each other for a few second until Louis was suddenly very interested with giggling at a painting on the wall.

"Right so," Harry snaps on rubber gloves and picks up the (large) needle. "Try not to think of this, I'll talk you through this if you'd like." Louis exhales a hard breath through his nose, "Yeah Harry just do it," He closed his eyes and grabbed the arm rest on either side of him. 

"What do you want me to do to you, Louis?" Harry drew out  _Louis_ while concentrating on sticking the first bit of the needle in to his skin and Louis' eye shot open. " _What,_ " "Shh, close your eyes. Okay Louis, tell me what you want," "I- I want you and-," "Done!" Louis eyes once again popped open and he looks down to his tummy. "What how," but Harry chose to ignore that. "You want me to what?" he pressed, closing in on him. Louis surged forward. 

Louis felt sparks and the kiss was heated from the get go. Harry gave him some of the control so Louis eased his tongue in. Harry's hands found themselves exploring his naked torso until they reached the dimples in Louis' back and kept going until they reached his perfect ass and squeezed. 

Louis shifted in his seat so that Harry's hands were over his front. Louis took one of his hands and moved is over his clothed semi. "Harry," "Up," Harry instructed him. Louis grabbed any of the short hair he could and pulled Harry's mouth to his as he stood. 

Harry made quick work of getting Louis jeans undone and around his ankles. He moved his lips to nip at his earlobe, then down to his neck to leave some dark purple love bites. He wanted Louis to walk out of here with more than one new addition to his body. He moved to flick his tongue and graze his teeth over sinful collarbones. Louis saw an opportunity and took it. He let his hand fall from Harry's hair down to his chest and beneath his shirt. 

Drawing barley there circles with his fingers, he slowly made his way towards the metal bar. Louis put slight pressure on Harry's nipple before rolling the bud between his fingers. Harry moaned and arched into the touch. "Harry," Louis whined, bringing the attention back to his now fully hard cock. 

Before he knew what was happening, Louis was up against a side wall and Harry was on his knees in front of him. He mouthed over Louis' length causing the dark material to darken even more. Louis mewled and sent Harry over the edge. 

He yanked the material down over Louis' thighs and Louis was pleased with himself when the older boy stopped in awe to stare. Louis bent at his middle to kiss his forehead and Harry looked up at him with fire in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

Harry returned his attention to the dick in front of his face with a kiss to fhe tip and tiny kitten lips. He looked up to Louis who nodded a 'go ahead' at him. In barley a second Louis' length was surrounded by a warm heat. 

Harry was extremely skilled at this, Louis thought as Harry swirled his tongue and licked at the vein on the underside of cock that pulsed at the attention. Louis let out a breathy moan. He wouldn't last long if Harry kept this up. 

Louis could sense movement and opened his eyes to see Harry playing with his nipple piercings. Fuck. Suddenly Harry moaned around his dick and that was it. "Harry," Harry looked up and met his eyes. "Oh fuck," Harry nodded his okay and then louis was coming white hot down his throat. 

Harry pulled up Louis' boxers, still on his knees, with a kiss to his thigh. 

The door opened. Lou was standing there with her arm crossed and her eyebrow raised. 

Simultaneously, the boys flushed, "Oops!" "Hi" 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, Harry gave Louis all the prpoper instruction and care for his new piercing. this was my first real go at writing smut so I hope it wasn't too horrible (I know it was) im thinking of maybe doing like a sequel ???? let me know what you think xx  
> ps this is completely self indulget; I want Harry to get his nipples and Louis to get his belly pierced more than I can even really express


End file.
